Loving Lahey
by WrittenPassion
Summary: New girl, new town, and big changes were about to happen. Makayla Hanson meets the ever gorgeous, Isaac Lahey and learns about a whole new world that she was about to be connected to in ways she never imagined.
1. New girl in town

There are all kinds of bad words that I could say when having to describe what it's like moving half way across the country to a new town, a new school, having to meet and make new friends. Having to leave your life, family, and friends behind just because your dad got a new job at some stupid company in Beacon Hills, California officially sucks. I already miss Matthew, Brandon,  
Rosa, and Leah and I miss us going out and getting in trouble together and being so sneaky that we hardly ever got caught. Being sneaky and quiet and being able to sneak in and around anywhere were one of my greatest talents. My friends always said I was born to be a spy and to marry James Bond but I just said that everyone's gotta be good at something. "Makayla you're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up!" My dear mother yelled from down stairs.  
"Good!" I yelled back. I didn't want to go to school I want to go back home. "Makayla Lee Hanson get up and get ready for school!" She once again screamed. I grumbled and dragged myself out of bed, squinting at the light coming through the window. I am far from being a morning person but my mother Helena Hanson is up before the rooster even thinks about crowing. Neither me or my dad have ever understood why she gets up so early or why but we've learned not to question it. I ran my brush through my black hair and put on a little make up before retreating to my closet for a pair of pale blue jean shorts and a white sleeveless button-up blouse. I stepped in view of my tall mirror and examined myself before giving myself an approving nod and heading downstairs for breakfast. "You look lovely today dear."  
my mother complimented. I simply smiled and said, "Well of course. I'm going to have to meet an equal amount of guy friends here as I had at home and I knew pretty much the entire male population."  
I joked but it was completely true. I was better at being friends with guys than girls and I've never known why. Not that it matters,  
all of my guy friends were good enough for me. To bad now I don't have any friends. "So Makayla now that your old enough and responsible enough to take care of yourself me and your father have decided to give you a gift." my mother started and I looked at her confused. "So when you get home from school we're going to buy you your first car." She finished. I nearly body slammed her into the ground I jumped and hugged her so hard and she laughed and kissed me on the head. "Thank you so much mom." I said. "  
No problem, now off to school." She said and I kissed her cheek and grabbed my backpack of the counter. Today is gonna be a good day.  
I kiss my dad goodbye and get out of the car in front of Beacon Hills High School and he drives off leaving me to fend for myself in the new environment. I sigh and walk towards the building at least I only have two years left. Once inside I maneuver my way through the crowd hoping to find someone not to busy to help me then I spot to nice looking girls one with brown hair and the other had strawberry blonde hair. I walk up to them secretly hoping that I don't do anything stupid and make them hate me. "Hi my names Makayla Hanson I'm new can either one of you help me find the principals office?" I ask and they smile and nod "Yea of course but first tell me were you got that blouse it's gorgeous."  
the blonde asked. "Forever 21." I answer and she gives her friend a look that says that they need to go shopping soon. "Well my names Allison and this is Lydia it's nice to meet you Makayla now come on well show you were the office is." Allison the brunette says and I nod and follow them. One thing I noticed is that Lydia is a good bit more into fashion than Allison and Allison seems like she loves the out doors. I'm kinda somewhere in-between but leaning a bit more towards allison because I would never where the heels that Lydia wheres to school. I'll stick to my black converse high tops. Once I got my schedule from the principle I follow allison to my first class, English. Allison immediately sits behind a brunette boy with sort of a crooked jaw which i'm assuming- by they're body language and the way that he smiled from ear to ear when he see's her- is her boyfriend. He's kinda cute I'll have to tell allison I think she has excellent taste later. I scan the room for an empty seat and I spot one towards the back of the class in front of some guy who currently is digging through his book-bag. I walk over and claim the seat in front of the boy and start to pull out my things, but the next thing I know my pencil is rolling under his desk and directly to the boy searching through his bag. I watch him as he grabs the pencil,  
sits up, and turns toward me. "Hey, did you... drop this."  
he slows his speech as he looks me over before meeting my eyes. I blush a color probably more red than Thor's cape, "Uh, yea thanks." I smile weakly biting my lip and take the pencil back.  
"I'm Isaac by the way." he offers his name with a smile and I take in his looks. He's extremely adorable when he smiles and his curly hair is to die for. I mean wow this guy is the definition of cute and sexy mixed together with the way he pair his dark jeans with his leather jacket trying to look tougher but actually no one can get past his adorable smile and the way that he kinda looks like a little kid in a sexy teen body. "Makayla, I just moved here." I answered back. "Yea I didn't think I had seen you around before.  
Where are you from?" he asked donning a cute inquisitive look that I couldn't help but smile at. "Texas." I answer simply. "Why did you move here? Oh, and i'm sorry if i'm asking to many questions." "No that's fine and we moved because my dad got a new job at a soda company. Well, I say he got a new job but he practically bought the thing, him and some other guy own it together." I say. Everyone in the room is chitchatting among'st themselves so no one's really paying attention to our conversation but for some reason I have this odd feeling i'm being watched but I guess it's just self consciousness from being in a new place. "Wow so your family must have a bunch of money." he comments and I shrug. It's true, we do have alot of money but i'm kinda afraid he'll judge me for it just like many other kids so I don't say much. "Wow I'm so glad you are a person who can bust the rich people being mean and stuck up stereotype." he says making me smile. "So are you saying you don't think I'm stuck up and rude?" I say with a smile still teasing my lips. "Yea well would a stuck up and rude person be sitting here talking to a total stranger who asks to many question and has never had hardly any money?" he smiles not noticing the teacher just walked in. "Yea I guess not." I answer and the teacher coughs. "Mr. Lahey if you're done flirting with the new girl I would like to start my class." He says quite cockily causing the entire class to laugh.

I blush again and so does Isaac who simply answers with a "Yes.  
Sir." I looked at Allison and she's smiling at me and giving me a thumps up so I mouth "Do you know him?" and she nods.  
Good then I can ask her more questions about him. For some strange reason I find myself oddly compelled to find out as much as I can on the boy with the cut-to-perfection cheekbones, Isaac Lahey.


	2. Walking her home

The rest of the day went by reletively fast and easy considering she thought she would have to put up with a lot of crap from kids who enjoy hazzing new students. But the world seemed to disappear around her when she would faze out and think about the curly-haired boy with the perfect cheek bones. _Speak of the devil _she thought as she turned around the corner and saw the one and only Isaac lahey heading down to the boys locker room. She sighed, she really didn't want to go home and have to start unpacking, then an idea came to her. Allison mentioned something about the school having a lacrosse team and she would definately rather watch sweaty, hunky guys beat each other around than to go home and unpack all her junk. So she pulled her beloved IPhone from her back pocket and dialed allisons number. "_Hey Allison it's me Mack." _She isn't sure how both Allison and Lydia had started calling her mack or why she was calling herself that but it just seemed to catch on. "_Yea listen I'm bored and I don't wanna go home and unpack so I was wondering if you were watching the boys practice or not today." _Makayla said knowing that her boyfriend- I think his name was Scott- was on the team and the best player they had. "_Yea me and Lydia are on our waynout there now so we'll meet you there."_ she confirmed. Makayla said okay and quickly tried to find her way through the school to the lacrosse feild.

About nine minutes later she had finally found the feild and was scanning the bleachers for Lydia and Allison not knowing that Isaac was aware of her every move.

...

Isaac Lahey had his eyes glued to the the petite girl from his english class and completelly unaware that Scott and Stiles had walked up behind him before Scott spoke. " So how has the new girl climbed to the top of the social ladder in less than a day." He said watching Makayla make her way over to Allison and Lydia. "Because she's hot. Like I said when Allison showed up, Beautiful girls stick together." Stiles added. Isaac got this weird unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach when Stiles mention that he thought Makayla was hot. Even if there was no denying it, She was hot, cute, and beautiful and anything else inbetween. She was just all around gorgeous. And that's a fact. Unfortunatelly Isaac was rudely interrupted by coach Flinstocks annoying whistle signaling that they needed to start. Isaac sighed and tried to pay attention but he couldn't keep his eyes or mind off of the raven-haired girl.

...

When she had finally made it over to Allison and Lydia the guys were allready starting. I did notice though there are a pair of hunky twins out there as well. "Who are the twins?" She asked Lydia because allison had zoned out on player eleveen whom I'm guessing is Scott but I can't be sure without seeing his face. "Ethen and Aiden. Both super hot and taken. One's mine." she smirked triumphantelly and I laughed. "Really, Which one?"I asked staring at the feild. "The straight one, Aiden." When she said"The straight one." I looked up to see Ethen checking out player number six from behind. Luckiest guy ever. "Eleveen is so my favorite number." allison mumbled but it was loud enough for us to here. "I don't know I like fourteen." I commented finding Isaac in the crowd. He plays lacrosse, that's so hot. "Yeah, well he was checking you out a minute ago, no scratch that he's been checking you out all day." Lydia corrected herself and I feel butterflies explode in her stomach at the thought of Isaac watching her all day. Her cheeks burned red when she caught his gaze and it's a good thing she was far enough away that he can't see it-unless he had some kind of super power and that was obviousely impossible.

...

"Lahey!" the coach yelled breaking Isaac from his trance. He was staring at her again, Crap! He's gonna look like a tottal creep if he doesn't stop watching her. "Uh yeah coach?" he asked reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the raven-haired girl. "Stop oggling the new girl and get over here and practice." he said getting annoyed but a little entertained. "Uh sorry coach." he apologized trying to ignore all of the smirks and laughs he was getting by the guys. '_focus Isaac ,focus. If you wanna impress her you need to focus and play like a pro. Work those wolf powers' _ a nagging voice in his head kept telling him and he took a breathe in as the whistle blew. Lets play.

...

Makayla's eyes grew wide as she watched Isaac make inhuman moves on the feild. Woah. He's so good, him and Scott have to be the best players on the team. Just as the last goal was scored by Isaac and the coach blew the whistle signaling that Isaacs team won the practice game Makayla stood up and clapped for him with a smile plastered happily on her face. She noticed how Isaacs smile got bigger and his eyes got brighter when he noticed her clapping which made her heart flutter. When she noticed that Allison and Lydia were walking down to meet up with they're boys she quickly followed them, heading straight to isaac.

"Isaac that was amazing!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck. She felt him tense and his breath hitched. She blushed realizing what she did and backed off of him. "Uh you uh you did great i've never seen anyone play like that in my life and i've been watching lacrosse games since I was liitle."She commented not looking him in the eye since she was still red. "Thanks. So uh if you'll wait till I get out of the shower I'll walk you home so you don't have to go alone." he offered. She looked up suprised at the offer and he must have to it as rejection because he tried to back out. "Or unless you have someone picking you up or you don't wanna or you have a boyfriend?" he rambled and she rolled her eyes and pressed her finger against his lip causing him to shut up immediately and stare wide eyed at her finger. " Isaac I would love to have you walk with me." she started not moving her finger. She stood up and her tip toes making her just tall enough to whisper in his ear. "And I don't have a boyfriend." And with that she backed up and smirked when he didn't move. "You gonna go take a shower?" she almost laughed. Then she turned to walk away and said, "I'll be waiting at the front doors." and when Isaac thought she was out of sight he bolted for the showers careful not to use his wolf speed in case someone was watching. But little did he know that Makayla was watching him as he bolted to the showers like an idiot and she was smiling just the same.

...

Isaac took a shower as quick as he possibly could ignoring the remarks from his friends about the beautiful girl he was walking home. He knew Scott had probably overheard their conversation with his wolf-hearing but he didn't say anything knowing that Isaac was planning on getting out of here as fast as he could. And that's why he loves Scott. Once he was dry and fully clothed even though his hair was dripping a bit he made his way to the front door. He didn't understand his sudden need to be around this girl that he barrely knew but he just couldn't stop staring at her all day. Creppy he knows. And everything he saw reminded him of her. His black notebook reminded him of her beautiful raven colored locks that cascaded gently down her shoulders. Stiles's jacket reminded him of her perfect green eyes that seemed to put him under a spell. Everything, literally everything reminded him of her and nothing was more important than spending time with her. Even missing Dereks training session-which he knew he'd get scolded for- wasn't as important as walking her home. Man whats wrong with him? His heart was still pounding in his chest as he pushed open the front doors and saw her leaning against the railing on the steps twiddling her curly hair. "Oh, good your out. And you smell alot better not covered in sweat and dirt." she teased making him smile.

"Yea I don't know why but that just tends to happen." she smiled when he played along. They started to make there way down the street in a comfortable silence that Isaac thought was funny because he was usually very uncomfortable when there was silence. Weird. Nonetheless, he decided to talk to the girl because this walk was a good way for him to get to know her. "So what do you like to do? Maybe I can help you find something you like to do in this town." he asked shoving his hand into his pockets as he watched think about her answer. "Well, I like to write and English is my favorite subject. Which is kinda funny since we met in english." She said biting her lip and smiling at the ground which made Isaacs heart do a flip inside his chest as a smile grew on his face. "And uh I like to hike so I'll have to see if I can find a good trail or two and I love to read and shop and other typical and not so typical girl things." she answered but what Isaac caught was Hiking. It could be dangerous for her to go hiking around here - werewolves and all- so he'd have to keep an eye on her. "I love hiking to so maybe we could go together sometime." he offered hoping that she wouldn't say no or think he's being weird about wanting to spend so much time with her.

Her face lit up and she gave him a sweet smile that could turn a bank robber into priest, "I'd love that. Sometimes hiking alone isn't very fun and my parents are usually to busy to go with me." she added the last part sadly but immediatly perked back up. "What do you like to do other than hike?" she asked. What did he like to do? Isaac never did anything except lacrosse, school, and warewolf training and he wasn't ready to tell her the last one yet. "Well, I like lacrosse as you allready know. But what most people don't know is that I love art." It's true. Isaac loves art, he has since he was little but he never told anyone except his mom until now because his dad said it wasn't manly. He isn't sure why he's telling her, it just sort of rolled out his mouth like he's said it to everyone but he hasn't. He feels like he can share things with her and even if she disagree's with what he says she'll respect whatever he has to say on any subject. It's a very soothing feeling, like you don't have a care in the world. _Are you listening to yourself? You sound like such a cheese ball. _His inner voice was telling him but he choose to ignore it because it didn't matter if he sounded cheesy- he trusted her. And trust is one thing he didn't give to alot of people.

"That's wonderfull, maybe you can draw me something some day. Like Johnny Depp as Edward Scissor Hands! No actually no one could capture all of his glory into just one picture." She rambled and he laughed. Infact everything was perfect until Mr. Perfect rolled uo just as they were reaching her house. Yes, Derek. In his leather clad outfit he always wore and his black Camaro, tripping over girls heats everywhere he went as they threw them at him. And they jealousy practically rolled off of him in waves when he rolled down the window and Makayla said, "Wow." But what he didn't expect was for the girl to bounce her way over there only to check out Dereks car-not derek. Isaac smirked hoping that it knocked the Alpha's pride down a peg to have a hot girl fawn more over his car than him. "Holy crap this is the coolest looking Camaro ever!" She fangirled and Isaac laughed at her and at Dereks confused face. "My parents are actually taking me to get a new car today so maybe I'll get one of these." She said mainly talking to herself so Isaac aproached his Alpha. "Derek. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked in a care free sort of way but only got a look that says '_you know why I'm here.' _Isaac was going to answer but he was cut off by the short raven-haired girl jumping back into the real world. "Hi, I'm Makayla. Sorry for drooling over your car and running but I need to go inside so I'll see you tommorrow Isaac."she dismissed herself with a wave and went inside. Isaac reluctantly looked back at derek who still looked ticked. Isaac groaned and got into the Camaro. He's in so much trouble.


	3. New life

Makayla drove up to the School in her brand new Black Lexus. Yea she took her time looking over the Camaro's but ultimately fell in love with the Lexus. _Just like Isaac. _Shocked by the thought shook her head and grabbed her bookbag and got out the car. After making sure her new baby was locked she headin towards the school. Before she even reached the steps her eyes caught pale skin, and green-blue eyes. He was leaning up against the school the wall in his leather jacket, a green T-Shirt, and a pair of slightly loose fitting jeans and he was reading some kind of book. With a smile teasing her lips she walked to him and looked over his should to see that he was reading an art book. Her smile grew bigger and she snatched it from his hands to read it. He said, "Hey!" before he turned and realized that it was Makayla. He smiled and let her graze through the book not caring if she looked. He had gained a bit more confidence in himself about his art since she told him that she thought his artistic talent was cool. Everything about her sparked his intrest. There was only this little tiny tiny detail of him being a warewolf and Isaac had no idea how he was going to tell her about that but he wasn't going to tell her yet. Makayla handed him the book back. "I'm glad your pursuing what you love Isaac." she said honestly. "Thanks." he answered shyly. Then the bell rang interupting them. And of course the best class of the entire day was English.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Do you ever get that feeling that something's gonna happen. You can't quite tell if it's gonna be good or bad but you not that everythings about to hit the fall. Thats the feeling that Makayla has been having ever since she got to this little town. She passes it off as nerves about being unfamiliar with the new place she calls home but it still bugs her every day. This morning her mother told her that she had a suprise for her when she got home this afternoon and Makayla wasn't sure why she was being so secretive. Her mother and Father were good people with high moral standerds that they worked to teach to Makayla and the events of today are going to be a turning point in her life and the way she lives it.

Makayla slammed her locker shut and slung her bag across her shoulders and began to exit the building. For some odd reason she felt in danger but also at peace. Is that even a thing? She wasn't sure but she stopped and looked around th quiet hall. The too quiet hall. Her math teacher asked her to help him clean up a bit after class and thats why she was the only one in the hall after School. Makayla could have sworn she felt the presence of something behinde her but when she looked nothing was there. Rolling her eyes at herself and calling herself a crazy person in her head she continued down the hall until she heard a loud crash and froze in fear. She heard a distinct growling sound coming from her left and she slowely turned her head to come face to face with something she's never seen before but would see alot more in the near future. A warewolf. She wasn't sure if it was or wasn't a warewolf but thats the first word to register in her mind when her gaze caught the creature. It was basically a giant wolf with sharp fangs and sharp claws that no doubt could easily rip her to pieces. She couldn't scream, she couldn't speak. She walked backwards as silently as she could but it was no use. The wolf smelt her and it turned its head towards her and began come closer. But then it was attacked. By three human and wolf looking guys. She pinched herself to make sure what was happening in front of her was real. And it was. It was very very real and she wasn't sure what to do next. Suddenly one of the teens glanced her way. His eyes widened as if he recognized her and she knew he looked familiar but couldn't put a name to the face that is until she saw a certain art book fall out of his backpack. Before she could process what she had just seen a slightly lanky boy who she recognized from lacrosse practice ran up to her. "Hey, I'm Stiles you might wanna come with me!" he rushed and started dragging her along until she felt a hard it against her head then the cold hallway floor and she could have swore she heard a "Makayla!" from someone before everything around her went black.

**Sorry it's a short chapter. I'll try to make some longer ones in the future but I haven't had time! BYYYYYYYEEEEE**


End file.
